Le Sauvetage
by Sab-Luthor
Summary: chlex. chloe aide lionel a retrouver lex apres son crash. resume nul oui je sais mais lisais c'est mieux


Le Sauvetage

disclaimer: serieux s'ils etaient a moi pete existerait pas clark ben ce serait dean cain et lex et chloe aurait deja une equipe de foot et lionel un bon pere mais NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ils sont pas moi snif snif snif

PROLOGUE:  
  
Cela faisait 3 mois. 3 mois depuis ce sabotage. 3 mois depuis qu'il était à la recherche d'Helen. Son ex-femme celle qui la trahi, celle qui a tentée de le tuer en sabotant le jet qui les emmenés vers une île gracieusement offerte par son très cher père en tant que cadeau de mariage. Cela aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie mais non le sort en a voulu autrement encore une fois. Lex Luthor était bien connu pour ses échecs sentimentaux. Il n'avait jamais trouvé LA femme avec qui il passerait le restant de sa vie toutes ses conquêtes n'étaient que d'ordres professionnel ou sexuel mais jamais sentimentale . Jusqu'a Helen il croyait vraiment casser ce cycle vicieux avec elle. Il l'aimait vraiment, il lui avait offert son cœur sur un plateau d'argent chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'a lui confesser ses peurs et lui avouer qu'il était à l'origine du cambriolage dans son bureau. Il voulait que leur couple soit basé sur la confiance mutuelle et la vérité. Il ne voulait pas tout mettre en l'air par ses magouilles. Mais apparemment cela n'était pas assez suffisant pour elle.  
  
Après le crash de l'avion Lex cru que son heure était arrivé. Il s'est étonné lui même quand il s'est mis a demander à dieu s'il pouvait lui accorder une faveur. Celle de pouvoir revoir sa mère. Ironique me diriez- vous quand votre père est le diable incarné. Mais bon dieu avait d'autre plan pour lui. Ce n'était pas son heure de mourir. Il se retrouva par je n sais quel magie allongé inconscient sur une île qui était par apparence sans vie. Lui qui s'était préparé à mourir et rejoindre la seule femme qui ne l'ai jamais aimé. Ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Il se mit alors en quête de civilisation. Mais se résolu très a accepter le fait qu'il soit seul sur cette île. Etrangement cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il aimait bien la solitude et ici personnes ne se serviraient de lui ou lui briseraient le cœur. Mais ce fut là aussi une illusion vu que seulement une semaine plus tard, il eu la visite de son père accompagné d'une petite blonde. Au début il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Plus elle s'avançait et plus son visage lui était familier. Il resta choqué cette jeune personne n'était autre que Chloé Sullivan. Fille de Gabe Sullivan, son directeur d'usine.  
  
3 MOIS PLUS TÔT  
  
« Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là » demanda Lex incrédule. Il ne pouvait encore croire que son père était là juste en face de lui.  
  
« C'est comme ça que tu accueil ton vieux père qui a remuer ciel et terre pour te rechercher. »  
  
« Oh ne joue pas au père model je te prie. Je vient de manger »répondit-il à son père puis e tourna vers Chloé.  
  
« Chloé mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là? Et en plus en compagnie de mon père »  
  
Chloé n'eu pas le temps de répondre que son père pris la parole.  
  
« C'est grâce à elle que l'on a pu te localiser. Elle et certains de ses amis on regroupés toutes le pièces sur ton accident. Elle a pu à partir du trajet de l'avion, du lieu de l'accident et du moment tracer un périmètre où tu aurais pu échouer si tu étais encore en vie. Et nous voilà »dit-il avec un grand sourire « c'est bon de te revoir fils »  
  
« Arrête papa. Il n'y a pas de caméras pour te filmer. Donc tu peut stopper le rôle du père inquiet pour sa progéniture disparus. De plus tu ne veut pas que Miss Sullivan ici présente pense que tu a des sentiments. N'oublie pas ce sont des faiblesses. N'est-ce pas ce que tu me répète tous le temps? »  
  
« Apparemment pas assez souvent. Vu la situation . Sinon tu ne te serais pas marié avec une femme qui voulait ta mort. »  
  
« Mais...mais comment tu sait ça toi? Encore une de tes combines je... »  
  
« Non Lex. le vrai non de famille de Helen est Philip. Helen Philip comme dans Philip Industrie, la compagnie que LexCorp a acheté l'année dernière. Helen est la fille de Roger Philip et il a juré de se venger de vous. Vous mort Helen hériterais de tout et du même coup elle reprenais possession de l'entreprise à papa et l'a lui servait sur un plateau doré. » Dit Chloé qui prenait la parole pour la première fois. « Je suis vraiment désolé mais c'est la vérité. » Ajouta t-elle voyant l'air incrédule de Lex. « votre père n'y est pour rien dans toute cette histoire. »  
  
Ça lui faisait mal de devoir être celle qui porte les mauvaises nouvelles et de voir inscrit sur le visage du destinataire de la peine et du dégoût. C'est vrai qu'elle et Lex ne se connaissaient pas vraiment il n'avait jamais vraiment parlés ensemble. Mais elle ressentait de la peine pour ce jeune homme qui n'a pas eu l'amour d'une vrai famille. A chaque fois que Clark lui parlait de son meilleur ami elle se promettait toujours de faire plus attention à lui et de mieux le connaître. Et en plus faut avouer qu'elle avait un petit faible pour lui elle le trouvais très sexy. En plus il était le seul capable de prendre le dessus lors de leurs rares 'joutes verbales'. Après tout si il était ami avec Clark c'est qu'il n'est pas comme son père comme toutes la ville aiment a croire. Elle voulait avoir ses propres opinions sur Lex avant de le condamné et de le déclarer 'le nouveau Satan de Smallville'.  
  
C'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle a entendu par les infos que le jet privé de la LuthorCorp c'était écrasé en pleine mer et qu'aucun corps n'étaient retrouvés. Elle se jura de tout faire pour le retrouver. De plus voir le diable en personne, homme avec qui elle travaillée depuis peu être 'déboussol' depuis l'annonce du crash de l'avion, lui a donnée encore plus l'envie de tout faire pour retrouver Lex. peut-être qu'après ça il agira enfin en tant que père.  
  
« Bon allé vient Lex on s'en va. Miss Sullivan après vous »  
  
Une semaine après leurs retour de l'île  
  
Lex venait de sortir de l'hôpital où il a séjourné pendant 5 jours pour faire des bilans psychologiques et physiques complet sur ordre de son père. En sortant il décida de retrouver la trace d'Helen et de lui faire payer. Il commença a récolter quelques infos qui ne l'aidaient pas dans ses recherches mais appris que Clark était partis de Smallville mais le comble était que Chloé travaillait avec son père en tant qu'assistante personnelle. Il n'en revenait pas. C'est comme s'il était dans une dimension parallèle. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il ne pouvait laisser Chloé entre ses mains pas après ce qu'elle a fait pour lui.  
  
Il se demandait encore les raisons qui l'ont poussées a le retrouver. Mais ne s'attarda pas trop sur le sujet car il devait à son tour la sauver des griffes de son père. Rien de bon ne sortiras de cette association. Il fallait frapper fort et dur.  
  
Métropolis bureau de Chloé Sullivan.  
  
« Alors Chloé tu est devenue un des toutous de mon père? Tu a rejoint la meute? Tu sait que tu joue avec le feu. On est plus à la maternelle ici. C'est la cour des grands et si tu baisse ta garde une seconde on te bouffe tout cru. C'est la loi de la jungle. Manger ou se faire manger »  
  
« Bonjour a toi aussi Lex. je suis heureuse de voir que tu es en bonne santé. Et merci du conseil mais je sais prendre soin de moi toute seule. Je suis une grande fille maintenant tu sait. Et c'est pas toi qui me dira ce que je doit ou ne doit pas faire »  
  
« Alors dit moi ce qui t'a enfin ainsité a travailler pour mon père. L'argent, la renommée, le pouvoir, une place dans son lit »  
  
« Je te croyais pas comme ça Lex. tu m'a pris pour qui. Une de tes catins qui couchent avec toi pour ton argent ou tes privilèges. » Dit-elle en hurlant  
  
« Alors pourquoi? »  
  
« Le business. J'aide ton père a trouver quelques infos confidentiels et il m'offre une colonne au Dayli Planet. Tu voit c'est du donnant, donnant. Et contrairement à tes bimbos je ne couche pas pour avoir ce que je veux » finit-elle au bord des larmes. « Maintenant je veux que tu sortes de mon bureau Lex » elle savait que s'il ne partait pas au plus vite elle allait craquer devant lui.  
  
« Chloé je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te traiter comme ça mais ça m'a choqué de savoir qu'une jeune reporter si prometteuse que toi. Et dont le sens des valeurs sont sans failles s'allie avec le mal originel. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. « Tu sais tu est la fille du seul homme qui ne m'ai jamais traité comme un Luthor et en plus tu est celle qui m'a retrouvé et par-dessus tout tu est mon ami. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Je connais mon père et il y trop de mauvaises ondes qui gravites autour de lui. Viens rentre avec moi à Smallville. »  
  
Une fois dans la voiture Lex se lança et posa les questions qui le tracassaient depuis le début.  
  
« Chloé pourquoi tu a fait ça? Je veux dire pourquoi m'a tu retrouvée? Et comment? Ont ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Pas que je sois rancunier mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir. »  
  
« Eh mais c'est une interview que tu veut. Tu sais que tu inverse les rôles là » lui dit-elle en rigolant puis enchaîna. « Eh bien en faite c'est que je me suis toujours promis de mieux te connaître. Selon Clark t'est une Chloé au féminin. Il dit que l'on a le même caractère. Le même sens de la répartie. Et que comme on a grandit tous les deux à Métropolis on devrais sûrement bien s'entendre. Je sais qu'on a jamais vraiment parlés ensemble mais je voulais y remédier. En plus je crois que j'aie était touchée par la peine de ton père. » Dit-elle en regardant Lex. la fin fu un choque pour Lex son père n'avait de peine pour personne. Il lui offrait à ce moment un regard qui veut dire non tu te fout de moi là, c'est de Lionel Luthor dont on parle pas de Lana Lang. Puis elle ajouta. « Non sérieux Lex il ne le montrait pas devant tous le monde. Mais je l'aie surpris parler à une de tes photos. Il marmonné vaguement des excuses. Je crois que ton père t'aime mais à sa façon. Pour ce qui est du comment j'aie un ami, un vrai petit génie. Je sais pas si tu connais les caméléons mais bon. Il a la capacité de revêtir l'identité de n'importe qui. Un jour pendant mon stage à Métropolis. J'aie rencontrée ce jeune homme du nom de Jarod blessé. Il m'a demandé de l'aide car une organisation nommé Le Centre le recherché pour le ramener ' à la maison'. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait exploiter son génie à des fins meurtrières. Au début je ne le croyais pas, mais il m'a montré des disques avec des simulations. Des gens faisait plein de test sur lui. Alors j'aie décidée de l'héberger, de le soigner et de l'aider à fuir ses chasseurs. C'est grâce à lui que j'aie pu te retrouver. Mais ton père ne sait rien de tout ça je veux donc que tu me fasse la promesse de ne rien dire Lex. d'accord »  
  
Lex lui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette histoire était digne de la 4° dimension. Mais après avoir vu tant de choses étranges à Smallville. Plus rien de devrait l'étonner.  
  
« Je te promet Chloé. Dernières questions. Quelles informations tu devais trouver pour mon père? »  
  
« Tu sais que là tu me doit une interview. Avec touts les questions que tu m'a posé, je pense que le mérité »  
  
« Tu ne perd jamais le nord toi. Mais bon une fois arrivé je te la donnerais. »  
  
« Je préfère ne pas en parler. Et de toute façon je n'aie pas eu le temps de trouver des informations. »  
  
« Bon si tu veut. Au fait Chloé, merci. Merci de m'avoir retrouvé pas beaucoup de gens l'aurait fait. En faite je crois que personne ne l'aurait fait. Pas pour moi à part s'ils y trouvaient un intérêt » dit-il triste «ça fait du bien de voir qu'il y a encore des personnes qui ne sont pas attirées par l'argent ou le pouvoir. »  
  
Chloé le pris dans les bras et le serra très fort. Au début elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. C'est venu comme ça. L'homme en face d'elle qui se veut froid venait de baisser son masque et montrait ses peurs. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant triste. Elle eu donc envie de le consoler.  
  
Lex lui si au début fut étonné de ce geste se repris vite et la serra très fort en retour. Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille. Il fut surpris de ressentir cette sensation de chaleur, qu'il ressentait quand sa mère l'étreignait étant enfant. Il fut encore plus surpris quand il se mit a penser qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis ça quand il avait Helen dans ses bras. Ha Helen, elle paieras pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais pour l'instant il profitait de cette chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis longtemps.  
  
Après s'être éloignés l'un de l'autre, ils partirent pour Smallville.  
  
DE NOS JOURS:  
  
Au début le père de Lex n'avait pas assez bien encaissé le fait que son disciple lui tourne le dos pour partir avec son fils. Il a tout essayé pour la faire revenir mais en vain. Lex était toujours dans les parages pour veiller sur Chloé. Non pas qu'elle en avait besoin mais il se sentait obligé de la surveillé. Depuis un moment il ressentait de drôle de sentiment pour Chloé. Au début il a mis ça sur le compte de la gratitude qu'il avait envers elle. Mais si il y regardait bien, ce sentiment il l'avait depuis longtemps. Elle était la seule capable à le mettre hors de lui. La seule qui n'aie pas peur de lui dire ses 4 vérités en face parce qu'il était un Luthor. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé et condamné comme pratiquement toute la ville. Et elle ne lui mettait pas tous sur le dos dès qu'il y avait un petit problème à Smallville.  
  
Depuis ce jour où il l'avait ramené de Métropolis, ils sont devenus très étroits. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il en est même arrivé a oublié sa soif de vengeance contre Helen. Car en rentrant il ne voulait qu'une chose, se venger d'elle. Mais après un mois de recherches sans aucune nouvelles, sans aucunes pistes, il du se résoudre a laisser tomber. Helen devait sûrement être tapis dans un autre pays loin des Etats-Unis.  
  
Il avait donc décider de revivre et Chloé l'y aidé beaucoup. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il commençait a ressentir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour la jeune femme. Il se surprenait a rêver d'elle. Elle était là à la place d'Helen le jour de leur mariage. Ils arrivèrent comme prévu sur l'île et eurent une lune de miel plus que mémorable. Puis il voyait Chloé tenant dans ses bras un bébé, leur bébé.  
  
« Même si Chloé t'aime bien et que vous êtes très amis ensemble. Elle ne ressentira jamais la même chose que toi. » Se dit-il à lui même tristement.  
  
Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas rejeté il y avait toujours de l'espoir et un Luthor obtient toujours ce qu'il veut et là ce qu'il voulait c'est Chloé. « Allé lance toi gros bébé au pire elle te dira qu'elle préfère que vous restiez amis » Puis sortis son téléphone portable.  
  
Talon  
  
Chloé était assise là seul a réfléchir sur sa vie. Sur ce qui lui est arrivé au cours de ces 3 derniers mois, et elle se mit à sourire en pensant à lex. Il était la seule chose positive dans tous se brouhaha. Elle se mit à sourire en pensant a leur relation et a l'ampleur qu'elle a prise dans sa vie. Ils étaient devenus des amis très liés. Ils étaient pratiquement toujours ensemble, comme un couple. Un couple, ce qu'elle aimerait que Lex la regarde autrement que comme une amie. Cela faisait un moment que Chloé ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié pour Lex. Elle se mettait a penser à une hypothétique relation.  
  
« Rêve pas Chloé c'est de Lex Luthor dont on parle là. C'est pas n'importe qui. Il n'a qu'a claquer des doigts et une horde de top models se rueraient à ses pieds. Pourquoi s'embêterait-il avec une lycéenne. »Se dit-elle. Mais elle ne pu pas s'apitoyer plus longtemps sur son sort car son portable sonna.  
  
« Bojour »  
  
« Chloé! C'est Lex. ça va? »  
  
« Oh Lex! Oui très bien et toi? » Un grand sourire se forma sur le visage de Chloé.  
  
« Très bien » il fit une pause, puis continua. « En faite je me demandais ce que tu faisait ce soir? On pourrais sortir. On irais manger puis voir un film au cinéma et faire une petite ballade dans le parc de Métropolis. Alors? »  
  
Chloé elle était sans voix. Bon c'est vrai que c'est pas la première fois où ils sortaient ensemble. Mais c'est la première fois où il prévoyaient une sortie aussi romantique. Pour un peu elle croirait qu'il avait envie de la courtiser. Mais bon faut revenir sur terre.  
  
« Humm. Oui ce serait super Lex. j'aie hâte d'être à ce soir »  
  
« Formidable je passe te prendre vers 19h00, ok? »  
  
« D'accord à ce soir »  
  
« Bon je te laisse car je doit finir ce que j'aie a faire à l'usine. A ce soir » souffla t-il puis raccrocha.  
  
Chloé elle tenait encore son téléphone près de son oreille. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle devait sûrement rêver.  
  
« Bon Chloé calme toi. Respire profondément et lâche la pression. Ce n'est qu'une sortie avec Lex. ton ami Lex. celui dont tu rêve tous les soirs et où vous faisaient des choses pas très reposante. Non, non ça c'est hors de propos faut pas penser à ça pour l'instant....ni jamais en faite. »  
  
Puis une chose la frappa.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre. Comment je vais me coiffer. Je peux pas remettre mais même habits il les connaît tous, de quoi on va parler, est-ce que mon vernis n'est pas craquelé. Oh, oh je me transforme en Lana miss- perfection-regardé-moi-je-suis-sans-défauts Lang. Oh non que quelqu'un me tire dessus. Oh mon dieu j'arrive plus a respirer. Bon, bon il faut que je respire normalement et que j'arrête de stresser pour rien. Ce n'est qu'une sortie, yep. Essaie d'être plus sûr peut-être tu t'en convaincra. Et arrête de parler toute seule. »  
  
Sur ce elle partit direction magasins d'habits.  
  
Chloé fit toutes les boutiques de smallville pour trouver une tenue descente à mettre, et qui ne fasse pas trop eh regardez moi je vient de smallville ça se voit pas. Elle mis au moins 3hoo avant d'être enfin satisfaite. Elle trouva une magnifique jupe noir serrée à la taille et un peu plus évasé vers le bas. Elle était classique sans pour autant être trop habillée, puis elle avait choisie un cache cœur blanc dont les manches étaient flottantes et un top noir pour en dessous et des chaussures basses noir avec un petit talon.  
  
« Parfait » se dit-elle  
  
Puis elle repartit chez elle il était déjà 16h00. Elle devait encore prendre son bain et faire tous ce qu'elle avait à faire de-dans ce qui lui prendra sûrement 2 bonnes heures elle aura juste le temps de se coiffer. Elle avait décidée de se coiffer comme d'habitude. 19h00 arriva très vite et on entendit la sonnette retentir. Gabe alla ouvrir.  
  
« A bonsoir Lex. Mais entrez, Chloé ne va pas tarder. Vous voulez un café?»  
  
« Non merci » lui répondit-il puis pour lui. « Je suis déjà assez excité faut pas en rajouter. »  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard Chloé fit son apparition. Lex en resta bouche bée. Il croyait rêver. La femme qui se présentait face à lui était une déesse pas une mortelle pense t-il. Il ne pu ôter son regard de sur Chloé, qui elle était ravit de l'effet provoqué. Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par le toussotement du père de Chloé.  
  
« Ma chérie tu es magnifique »  
  
« Merci papa »  
  
« Tu est plus que magnifique tu est a couper le souffle » ajouta Lex encore subjugué. Mais se ressaisit vite en voyant le regard amusé de Gabe.  
  
« Tu n'est pas mal non plus Lex » ajouta Chloé en lui souriant.  
  
« Hum, on y va Chloé? »  
  
« Oui »  
  
« Bonsoir papa »  
  
« Bonsoir Gabe »  
  
« Bonsoir les enfants et amusés vous bien »  
  
Ils hochèrent tous la tête  
  
« Haaaa c'est deux là fous l'un de l'autre mais aucun des deux n'est fichus de faire le premier pas. »  
  
Si au début Gabe n'avait pas bien cette récente amitié ente sa fille et son patron. Il commencé a remarquer qu'il a une bonne influence sur elle et qu'il la rend heureuse. Alors si cela veut dire accepté cette amitié et peut-être plus il était d'accord.  
  
Métropolis  
  
Restaurant  
  
Chloé et Lex étaient assis à leurs table. Ils attendaient que le serveur vienne leur remettre la carte. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Lex jeta un petit coup d'œil et déclara:  
  
« Je peux commander pour toi Chloé? »  
  
« Mais bien sûr Lex. je te fait confiance »  
  
Ce seul petit mot réjouit notre millionnaire international ( pour moi ce serait plutôt intergalactique mais bon faut pas abuser). Il ne pensait pas entendre un jour ses mots de la bouche d'une femme et qui plus ait le dire sincèrement. Il se mit donc à sourire bêtement. Mais il se fichait de ressembler à un idiot il était heureux.  
  
« Merci, c'est très gentil »lui répondit-il avec un grand et vrai sourire, puis se tourna vers le serveur. « Alors nous allons prendre des Fétuchinis Alfredo pour moi et pour la dame du veau à la sauce bordelaise recouvert de petits oignons. Et une bouteille de vin. Voilà ce sera tous pour l'instant. Merci »  
  
Chloé le regarda intensément.  
  
« Quoi? »  
  
« Tu te rappelle que j'adore le veau. Ça m'étonne c'est tout. Surtout que je te l'avait dit il y a longtemps »  
  
« Mais ma chère Chloé je me rappelle de tout ce que tu m'a dit comme si c'était hier » dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle se mit à rougir. Lex se dit que c'était un bon début. Et oui il avait décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments ce soir. Et de tenter sa chance. Après le repas ils partirent vers le multiplex où Lex avait loué une salle rien que pour eux il n'avait pas envie d'être avec d'autres personnes que Chloé. Surtout que le film qu'il avait choisit était on ne peu plus romantique 'Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill'.  
  
« Pour nous ce serait plus tôt Coup de Foudre à Smallville, enfin si tout marche comme prévu. » Pensa t-il  
  
Mais il ne l'avait pas dit à Chloé il voulait lui faire la surprise surtout qu'il savait que ce film allait lui plaire. Un jour elle Lui avait dit qu'elle avait regardé ce film 5 fois de suite et qu'elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou elle l'avait regardé avec Lana ou avec son père.  
  
« Humm Lex c'est moi qui suis aveugle et paranoïaque ou il n'y personne ici à part nous » dit-elle suspicieuse mais hautement heureuse. De voir un film seule avec Lex même si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle s'en fichait du moment qu'elle était avec lui.  
  
« Non c'est normal, vu que j'aie loué la salle que pour nous. »Lui dit-il avec un sourire avec fondre la vil Cruella. « J'aie pensé que ce serait plus...intime comme ça »il s'arrêta et scruta son visage. Un petit sourire se forma en la voyant avec son air incrédule. « Pourquoi ça te dérange » dit- il soudain inquiet.  
  
« NON » dit-il très vite puis le voyant sourire elle tenta de se rattraper, « Je voulait dire que je...enfin je préfère...tu voit quoi » Chloé balbutia comme une jeune collégienne à son premier rendez-vous. Elle n'y croyait pas jamais un garçon ne lui avait fait cette effet avant lui. Il avait le dont de la rendre sans voix par un seul sourire de sa part. Lex lui était heureux de l'effet qu'il avait sur Chloé. Ça lui aurait fait mal de voir qu'elle préférée être en compagnie d'une horde de monde au lieu de se retrouver seule avec lui.  
  
« Alors qu'elle film allons nous voir? »  
  
« Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill » dit-il nonchalamment et en attendant sa réaction. Chloé elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Au début le veau et maintenant le film. Si elle osait elle penserait que c'est une méthode pour la séduire en lui montrant qu'il se rappelait de tout ce qu'elle aimait mais ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. « Alors? »  
  
« C'est un très bon choix Mr Luthor » lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire qui éclairait toute la pièce. Ce qui réchauffa grandement le cœur de Lex.  
  
« Mais merci Miss Sullivan. » Lui répondit-il avait un autre sourire.  
  
« Hé bien il n'arrête pas de sourire ce soir je ne crois pas l'avoir vu autant sourire en l'espace de quelques heures. Peut-être qu'après tout il essaie de me séduire. Chose qui ne me gênerais pas du tout. »Pensa t-elle  
  
Durant tous le film Lex n'arrêta pas de lancer des regards sur Chloé qui elle feignait d'être absorbée par le film. Elle avait bien remarquée que Lex ne faisait que la regarder toutes les 5 min, et que si elle lui demandait de lui résumer le film il en serait incapable et pour cause. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas ça la flattait et l'encouragea dans sa pensée de toute à l'heure. Mais elle n'était pas prête a tourner la tête, si il avait des sentiments pour elle il n'a qu'a les lui révéler.  
  
Après que le film fut finit lex emmena Chloé vers le parc de Métropolis. Ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe pour contempler le ciel qui était ce soir parsemé d'étoile.  
  
Il y eut le silence pendant un moment chacun savourant l'instant présent et le bonheur d'être ensemble. Ce fut Chloé qui brisa enfin le silence.  
  
« Lex? »  
  
« Oui Chloé » dit-il en se tournant vers pour plonger son regard dans ses yeux.  
  
« J'aie passée une très bonne soirée. L'une des meilleurs soirée que j'aie passée a vrai dire. » Lui avoua t-elle. Il sourit. « Et le film était super remercie ton amie. Elle doit être de bon conseil avec des goûts de ce genre »  
  
« Oui c'est une personne en qui j'aie beaucoup de respect et d'affection. Mais je ne sais pas si elle s'en rend compte. Elle ne doit pas ressentir la même chose que ce que je ressent pour elle.» Lui dit-il en la fixant. Ça y est le message est envoyé. Maintenant il faut attendre la réaction du destinataire.  
  
Chloé ne se laissa pas démonter. Ils en étaient aux confessions détournées certes mais ils savaient de qui ils parlaient. Elle décida donc elle aussi de se lancer.  
  
« Ou peut-être a t-elle peur que tu ne ressente pas la même chose qu'elle. Elle pense peut-être que tu la considère que comme une amie et ne voulant pas gâcher ça elle préfère se taire. »  
  
« Chloé » dit-il en s'avançant un peu plus près d'elle. « Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mais le fait est que je ne pensais pas que tu puisse un jour réciproquer mes sentiments. C'est vrai quoi tu une femme extraordinaire, intelligente, pleine d'ambition et de ressources et en plus tu es...magnifique. Tu pourrais avoir tous les hommes à tes pieds si tu le voulait alors pourquoi me voudrais tu. Je n'aie pas une bonne réputation, personne en ville ne m'aime. Ils me prennent tous pour le prince des enfers. J'étais déjà heureux que tu veuille bien m'accorder ton amitié. Alors de la a m'accorder ton cœur. » Il prit une grande respiration et continua. « Chloé je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis un bon moment. J'étais déjà fasciné par toi avant mon accident. Tu était la seule a me tenir tête, tu n'avais pas peur de moi sous prétexte que j'étais un Luthor et tu ne m'a jamais jugé. Puis pendant ces 3 derniers mois j'ai appris a te connaître et a t'apprécier de plus en plus. Tu n'est pas comme toutes ces femmes qui prétendent m'aimer mais qui en ont qu'après mon argent. Tu a toujours regardé en moi l'homme et non le business man. Tu te soucie de moi sans rien attendre en retour. J'apprécie ton intelligence ton ses de la répartie. Et pour agrémenter le tout tu est magnifiquement belle. Tu es la femme la plus sexy que j'aie connue. Et tu n'a rien a envier au top model avec qui je suis sortie. Je t'aime Chloé. Est-ce que tu pense qu'un jour tu m'accepteras? »  
  
Chloé elle n'en revenait pas c'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'elle. L'homme qui peuplé ses rêves tous les soirs se trouvait la face à elle et venait de lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Elle ne pouvait cesser les larmes de couler. C'est si beau. Elle était si heureuse.  
  
« Oh Lex quelle question bien sûr que je veux de toi. Je t'aime. Je suis folle de toi. Je n'aie jamais ressentie ce genre de chose auparavant même pas pour Clark. Tu est le seul a être capable de me laisser sans voix par un seul de tes sourires et crois moi c'est très difficile d'y arriver. En faite personne n'y était arrivé avant toi. Tu m'a touchée par ta tristesse même si tu ne voulait pas le montrer c'était flagrant. Je m'en suis voulu ce jour là sur l'île quand je t'aie révélée ce que ton ex-femme complotait contre toi. J'aie eu si mal au cœur envoyant ton visage que je n'avais qu'une seule envie te prendre dans mes bras et faire disparaître la douleur. Je n'aie jamais cru qu'un homme capable d'être ami avec Clark pouvait être si méchant et sans cœur. Même si elles étaient rares j'aie adorée nos joutes verbales. Et depuis ces derniers mois je vis sur un petit nuage. Je me sent si bien quand tu est à mes côtés. Je me sent en sécurité à ma place. Quand tu me prend dans tes bras j'oublie tous les malheurs du monde et je ne pense qu'a la chaleur que tu procure me procure. Moi aussi je t'admire pour ton intelligence ton ses de la répartie bien qu'un peu souvent cynique. Ce jour à Métropolis quand tu es venu me ramener à Smallville tu ressemblais à mon chevalier dans son armure brillante venu secourir sa belle. Mais je ne voulais pas croire que tu puisse t'intéresser à moi. Toutes ces belles plantes avec qui tu sortait je ne pouvais pas rivaliser contre elle. Alors j'aie préférée me taire et apprécier ce que tu voulais bien m'offrir. A savoir ton amitié. »  
  
Lex lui aussi était aux anges elle l'aime autant qu'il l'aime. C'est le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
  
« Ne pense plus a ça Chloé. Personne ne peut rivaliser contre toi dans mon cœur. Tu est une infinité de fois mieux que toutes les victoria, les Désirée et les Helen de cette planète. Je t'aime et je sais que je t'aimerais à jamais. » Il sortit une boîte de sa poche et mit un genoux à terre « Chloé Sullivan. Tu a changé ma vie depuis la première fois que je t'ai, je n'envisage pas ma vie sans toi à mes côté tu est ma lumière dans mon monde de ténèbre. Tu es ma joie de vivre tu es ma vie. Et je suis sûre que tu es la femme que j'attendait. » Il ouvrit la boîte. « Veut-tu m'épouser? Tu sait on est pas obligé de se marier tout de suite on peut attendre un peu »  
  
« Oh Lex OUI, oui mille fois oui. Tu feras de moi la plus heureuse des femmes de ce monde » 

bon bon bon feed demander attention je repete feed demande a chlex9online.fr merci


End file.
